Timmy Turner
Timmy Turner '''is the main character of The Fairly Oddparents. He is one of the RRB's close friends. Appearance Timmy wears a dark red t-shirt with four golden stars in the middle of his shirt. He also wears baggy blue jeans with a black belt with a gold skull buckle, his pockets of his jeans had gold chains hanging from them. He wore dark blue nikies with white laces. A black hoodie (open) was covering his shirt. He had three piercings on his left ear and four on his right. He wore a golden pentagram necklace, and a black buckle choker. He has shaggy dark brown hair that is windblown and goes down his neck. His bangs covers his left eye completely. Background Timmy Turner is the only child of Mr. Turner and Mrs. Turner. Their names Todd and Tina Turner are a strong guess. He is the grandson of Pappy from his father's side of the family, and Grandma Gladys and Grandpa Vlad from his mother's side. His maternal grandparents immigrated to America from Europe many years ago to start up a business called Yak in the Box ,but his first idea was to sail to America first on the Soggy Turnip, which became a very successful restaurant chain. Pappy's ancestry is unknown, but he has lived in America since at least the 1930s. Every time Mr. and Mrs. Turner find unexpected things Timmy has in his room, they ask Timmy where he got those stuff, and Timmy just says, "Uhh, Internet?" There are some instances where this does not work. Family His closest relatives are, of course, his mother and father. He loves them very much and the feeling is mutual, his parents have a habit of disregarding to their son's own feelings and needs over their own, in other words leaving him alone at home in order to do their own needs. They also tend to coldly ignore him, and lie to him without any to no guilt at all. His mother is much more sensitive and kind towards him whilst his father is much more selfish. Which results in him having a much more parental relationship with his godparents and baby godbrother. Besides his parents and godparents, he supposedly has Catman for a legal guardian, but its more of a reversed role, in which he usually has to get him out of trouble or to help him out when he's feeling depressed. Its almost like an uncle/nephew relationship. He also seems to have a very good relationship with his maternal grandparents, which itself had gone far higher when he helped his Grandpa realize his dream. Early Life When his parents first had him, they failed horribly and they thought he was going to be a girl, so they brought him stereotypically girly things. This explains why he had worn a pink shirt and a pink hat. (This was revealed in the episode: The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker). It also explains why his parents have baby photos of him in dresses. As he grew older, his dad recorded everything that he did everyday, and put it all on tape so they could watch it later. When he turned 8, his parents told a lie that made he get stuck with the evil babysitter Vicky. He had also met Vicky's sister Tootie around this time, and she took an immediate liking to him. One day after being tormented by Vicky, he threw his lucky Magic 9 ball at the wall in frustration, and Cosmo and Wanda emerged when the toy broke. The two fairies became his fairy godparents, watching over him and granting wishes to make him less miserable. (This was revealed in the movie: Abra-Catastrophe).His birthday is, in fact, the day after that of celebrity Chip Skylark. When he was at his old school he was considered a loser along with his friends. He had a huge crush on Trixie Tang, the local 'it' girl at school. He has two best friends: Chester McBadBat and A.J. Taylor, Sanjay Ishbar and Elmer Norton. He and his friends are considered unpopular kids by the rest of the school, although he, Chester, and A.J. are apparently a notch above Sanjay and Elmer.he and his friends are frequently tormented by the school bully, Francis, who beats them up on sight, oftentimes in plain sight of the school faculty. Even though he is hopelessly outmatched by Francis's size and brutality, he would still stand up to him. In Kung Timmy he was able to beat Francis in a fight with the help of his fairies, as kung-fu could only be used in defense, and when Francis was about to beat up Tootie for cheering him on, he was easily able to save her and beat Francis so badly that his father could use his son as a threat to get Francis to clean up the mess he made at his house. Tad and Chad, the two popular boys opposite of Trixie and Veronica, also consider him unpopular as well and treat him just as badly. Denzel Crocker is a teacher at his school who believes in fairies and follows him around, trying to show the world his fairies and proving that fairies '''do exist.Once with the help of a magic muffin, his instinct proved successful, but when he got his fairies back, he wished that everyone had forgotten that he had fairies, so Crocker went back to being considered Crazy Guy with a Hunchback and a low Charisma. Crocker also has a knack for giving him F's, his common grade. In The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker, it is revealed that he had tried to prevent Mr. Crocker from losing his godparents (who happened to be Cosmo and Wanda as well), but in the end, just ''caused ''Crocker's insanity, instead of preventing it. Future In the bad future shown in Channel Chasers, twenty years in the future he would have sneaked into future Vicky's forces, after she had taken over and destroyed the world. He is shown to be an extremely strong, skilled fighter, who easily dispatches an entire squad of Vicky's forces for her entertainment and earns her trust while in disguise. After Vicky gets her hands on future A.J.'s Time Belt, sends Timmy, now her most trusted and skilled minion, back through time to present Dimmsdale to either retrieve his young self's magic TV remotes or perhaps even cause him harm. His future self instead chases his younger counterpart through television until his younger self managed to capture and interrogate him. His future self than revealed himself and his true intent to him and the viewer, and the two of them team up in order stop her. Although Vicky eventually damages his future self's time belt, causing him to fade back into the future, his younger self succeeds into stopping Vicky and retrieving both TV remotes, thereby denying Vicky her power and changing older self's timeline for the better. After the timeline was restored, a vision of the new good future is seen. A 30 year-old Timmy is shown to have had two children, Tommy and Tammy, and will reside in the same house he did as a child. His spouse is uncertain, but the children were given characteristics of both Tootie and Trixie Tang, his most frequent love interests in the show, to leave his romantic struggles open for future episode plots. He is shown glancing at a photograph he took with Cosmo and Wanda, but they are replaced with real goldfish and he does not recall anything in particular about them. Cosmo and Wanda are shown to still live with Timmy, who is shown making the same neglectful mistakes his own parents made, such as leaving his kids with an evil babysitter otherwise known as The evil babysitter was a Vicky Bot 9000. Personality Throughout the series, Timmy is defined as proud and arrogant. However, he makes up for it by being extremely witty and clever. He is also truly brave and heroic proving to be rather caring and loving. Unlike his friends who are quite comfortable with being unpopular, Timmy desperately tries being cool in high hopes that he will win Trixie over. Once he and Trixie shared a kiss before Timmy was sucked into the Darkness. Later on, Timmy and Trixie try to kiss again but are interrupted each time by several different characters. He also has a very short attention span and constantly gets F's a habit from Mr. Crocker, also a D & an A+, A & another A+ Ribbon when he cheated in the Science Fair, his common grade despite being above average. This may hint that Timmy may suffer from Attention Deflect Hyperactivity Disorder. He is always looking for the easy way out and despite acknowledging Cosmo as a complete idiot usually takes his wish ideas over Wanda's which involve more effort on his part and less excitement. He's one of the few TV show characters to meet his future self. He is very bad at riding motorcycles as seen in Wishology, but that is because he doesn't have a license to do that yet. Timmy is sometimes shown to be mean and callous to other characters, sometimes his own friends, and particularly Vicky's little sister Tootie, though he has usually made up to them whenever going too far. His tendency to be selfish was highlighted in the television special Fairy Idol, where a Timmy-clone drove Cosmo and Wanda away by ungratefully using their magic and overworking them as part of Norm's plan to get revenge on Timmy. Even after learning about the ruse, Cosmo and Wanda were reluctant to return to Timmy because of his behavior, but did so anyway when they saw how much he cared for them. After season 5, specifically, after Poof's birth, Timmy started having nervous ticks whenever he got was surprised by some unfortunate event, such as constantly losing Poof. These ticks are remarkably similar to Crocker's ticks whenever he says fairy godparents, although less scandalous, mumbling gah's and duh's while making many facial expressions of astonishment. Weaknesses *Bare Feet *Oranges *Clowns *Man Eggs *His dad's ass *Allergic to sauerkraut Alter-Ego's Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder is the superhero alter-ego of Timmy that he becomes every time he wishes to be in the comic book universe of the Crimson Chin. Cleft is also the Crimson Chin's sidekick. He is a parody of DC Comics character Robin from Batman. His look is quite similar to that of Timmy with a few differences. He wears a red-colored costume with a letter-C emblem in addition to a yellow cape, gloves, boots, and utility belt which is rarely used. He also wears a utility cleft, a faux chin with various devices used to assist him. He also wears a black mask and a red version of Timmy's pink hat. His identity was set up to identify his alter-ego Timmy Turner more clearly. Some notable differences in costume design over the series are listed below: *In Chin Up!, his mask would be colored red. *In both Catman Meets The Crimson Chin and Chindred Spirits, his look would be overhauled. There would be more shadows added to the look, and the tights would have black briefs. Also, the cape's interior would be black as well. His first official appearance was in Chin Up. When the Crimson Chin loses his fighting spirit and needed a sidekick to help convince him to fight for justice again, Timmy becomes Cleft. He defeats Spatula Woman and tries to get the Chin to rescue the Mayor, but he refuses due to him finding out he was just a comic book character. Although the Chin is hesitant at first to help, Cleft rushes into battle and gets him put in danger. Cleft reminds the Crimson Chin about Eddie the Imaginary Gerbil and this is enough to restore the Chin's confidence. He then rescues Cleft, before handily defeating the Bronze Kneecap who had taken Timmy and the Mayor of Chincinnati hostage. Several of the devices that appear from out of Cleft's chin strap are: *Grappling Hook *Helicopter Blades *A Rocket *A Wright Brothers Air Craft *A Baseball Glove *An Umbrella Nega-Timmy Nega-Timmy is the result of Timmy being told by his dad to be good after he wished to do opposite of whatever his parents told him. His evil stare is enough to cause even Mr. Crocker to break down. Nega-Timmy looks exactly like Timmy, on the contrary of Timmy, he has two fangs, red eyes, brown skin, black hair, wears a cloak, is extremely intelligent, and is evil. When Timmy wished he could do the opposite of what his parents tell him to do, it goes well until they tell him to be a good boy. Timmy then turns evil and after a day at school, he tries to create a laser that would knock a satellite out of the sky which will cause it to fall and crash onto Mt. Dimmsdale with the lava flow resulting in the destruction of the Dimmsdale Dam since that is the only natural disaster that could destroy it creating a massive flooding disaster that will destroy the makeup factory ridding all beauty in Dimmsdale. His parents eventually found out about this, but Nega-Timmy enticed his father with the prospect of using the laser cannon to destroy Dinkleberg, at which point Mr. Turner told him to be as evil as possible so he could get his vengeance as much as he wished. This action turned Nega-Timmy back into Timmy just in time. Nega-Timmy has not appeared since then, possibly to avoid Timmy becoming evil again. Gary Gary or Imaginary Gary is an imaginary person who used to be Timmy Turner's best friend, until Timmy abandoned him for 5 years after finding real friends. He is voiced by Jason Marsden. Imaginary Gary was Timmy's imaginary friend before Timmy had Fairies, he was later turned real by Timmy's wish. After Timmy met real friends such as Chester and A.J., he stopped playing with Gary, and locked him away in his mind after undergoing therapy. Gary resented Timmy for this, and one day after Timmy wished Gary into existence, he revealed that he hated Timmy after being alone for all that time and wanted to get rid of him to get Cosmo and Wanda for himself. Gary resembles Timmy, but with black Greaser-style hair, sunglasses, a red coat with a white shirt underneath, and blue pants. Gary shares the same nose shape and buck teeth as Timmy. Unlike his real life counterpart however, Gary is not made fun of for his buck teeth, and even makes fun of Timmy for his along with other characters. Gary's personality isn't very bright, he shares some of the traits that Timmy has, such as impoliteness. His two most used phrases are cool and not cool, the latter usually reserved for whatever Timmy wants to do; and Gary tries to remain cool himself even when he is in extreme danger from things caused by Timmy. After Timmy became saddened that neither of his parents would play with him, he found a box of his old five year old stuff, and remembered Gary, his imaginary friend, through a drawing. Timmy said that he and Gary were best friends, until eventually Timmy outgrew him due to getting real friends, and undergoing therapy. Timmy wished for Gary to become real, and was thrilled to have as cool a best friend as him, but at Timmy's school, when Gary quickly replaced Timmy as best friends with Chester, A.J., and Elmer, easily wooed Trixie Tang, and become popular at the same time by cracking jokes at Timmy's expense; Timmy tried to wish Gary away back to his house, only for the wish to be halted by Cosmo and Wanda at Gary's request. Because Gary was a part of Timmy, he could make wishes too. Timmy tried to wish Gary back into his mind, but Gary quickly wished Timmy to be brought there with him. In real time, Timmy became paused and stupefied, while his personality was brought with Gary back inside his mind's imagination. There, Gary used objects from Timmy's childhood to tied up and block Cosmo and Wanda's ears so they could not make wishes, and then used toy blocks to lock Timmy into a jail tower. While Gary had toys piled on Timmy to crush him, he turned to take Cosmo and Wanda for himself, but Timmy had figured out he could use things from his ten year old imagination to defeat his five year old imagination's toys, and used a Surgeon General robot to free himself. After cornering Gary, Timmy was momentarily scared again by the "monster in the closet", but he remembered that at age six he found out the monster was just a sweater, and at age eight he met a real monster, Vicky, his babysitter. The sweater turned into a giant monster representation of Vicky, which promptly ate Gary, allowing Timmy to escape from through an exit door. Shortly after, Gary was spit up by Vicky because she hated the taste of cool, and he found that Cosmo had left the exit door unlocked. He laughed manically for a moment, before correcting himself because doing so wasn't cool at all. One day, Timmy's friends and family began to disappear after they were attacked by a series of familiar faces from episodes past. Timmy used the parent-free time at home to celebrate at first, but eventually Cosmo revealed that Gary had sent them a tape. On the tape, Gary revealed that he and the other unwished wishes had kidnapped Timmy's parents, friends, and back up friends, Elmer and Sanjay and locked them away at Unwish Island, so that Timmy would have to suffer the same loneliness he caused Gary. He also revealed that he had escaped from Timmy's imagination because Cosmo had left the door inside unlocked, much to Wanda and Timmy's annoyance as he was somehow got captured by Jorgen and was transported to this island along with some of the other unwishes. Through a series of plot-convenient prior wishes, Timmy already had the means to get to the Bermuda Triangle which was where Unwish Island was located, and easily rescued his friends and family and sent them back to Dimmsdale under the impression it was all a dream. Before Timmy himself could escape however, the Great Sphinx showed up and crushed the escape tube. Gary rode on top of it, and used it to crush Cosmo and Wanda before stealing their wands. After forcing Timmy through a mock trial where he was quickly found guilty by dozens of Gary copies created by the Magic Copy Machine, Timmy was forced to fight in a gladiator style in an arena in front of hundreds of wishes from earlier episodes. Only Mark Chang and The Founding Fathers showed up to help Timmy, but they were all quickly defeated and locked away. The Founding Fathers soon did not like Timmy anymore due to being locked up in a cell so Gary let them out when they said why they don't like Timmy anymore. Timmy bargained with Gary that it was the wishes hatred of him that brought them together, and that by locking him away they would no longer have a common enemy. Timmy convinced Gary to allow him to use the Magic Copy Machine to create Timmy clones that would serve Gary and the other unwishes at Club We Hate Timmy. The clones also acted as punching bags and volleyballs for the unwishes. Gary seemed to be at peace with the real Timmy after this, and he has not been seen again after that. Gah! Gah is one of Timmy's alter-egos. When he wished for the body of a 16 year old, but still has the mind of his 10 year old body, Timmy became Gah!, a Norwegian supermodel. Gah made his appearance when Timmy wished for a body of a 16 year old, but would still have the mind of his 10 year old body, so that he could ride on the Heart Stopper at Adrenaland. Vicky found him, began to crush on him, and when she asked him what was his name was, Timmy yelled Gah! in surprise. Vicky later says "What kind of name is 'Gah'?" Timmy tells her a Norwegian name. Throughout the remainder of the episode, Gah! is treated as an actual existing celebrity supermodel, even by Timmy's friends and family. A few people are seen taking pictures of him and selling on the Internet. People also buy Gah calendars, dolls and other merchandise off of it too. Gah looks mostly like Timmy, but with longer hair, stubby facial hair, a buff body, and the looks of a Norwegian supermodel. In the episode "Love at First Height", Timmy and his friends visit the Adrenaland amusement park, but become disappointed when they are deemed too young to ride on certain rides. While Chester and A.J. split from Timmy to sneak into Adult Land, Timmy uses his fairies to wish himself the body of a sixteen year old, but keeping his normal ten year old mind. While trying to ride the Heartstopper roller coaster, Vicky hops in the cart with him, prompting him to yell Gah! in response to her asking him his name, and from hence forth he is known as Gah!. Vicky becomes attracted to the poor fellow and continues to drag Gah throughout the park while chasing off the growing amount of admirers toward him, who treat him as if he is really a Norwegian supermodel like Timmy said. Eventually, Timmy manages to wish himself back to normal, and Vicky goes all the way to Norway or rather, the North Pole looking for her Norwegian supermodel since Timmy claimed to her Gah went back to Norway. Gah does not appear again, and Timmy's normal sixteen year old form seen in Channel Chasers is quite different and much less buff than Gah. Galactimus Timmy wishes his parents were superheroes, Mighty Mom and Dyno Dad, but later regrets it when they were too busy saving the world to spend time with him. Timmy wishes their powers were gone but they were, so superpowerful they were invulnerable to magic, and could only be wished back if they willingly gave up their powers, so Timmy wishes himself to become his comic books most powerful cosmic entity, Galactimus who is pretty much a lookalike of the Marvel Comics' cosmic entity Galactus. Galactimus was able to defeat Mighty Mom and Dyno Dad with ridiculous ease, and ordered Cosmo and Wanda who both looked like the Silver Surfer, but with skateboards instead of surfboards to remove his parents powers. This is one of the few alter-egos where Timmy is a villain. Wishes 1. Timmy wished the water in the bath would turn into gelatin. 2. Timmy wished cream would come out of the shower. 3. Timmy wished a giant cherry would fall onto Vicky. 4. Timmy wished Vicky into a Chocolate Shake (Though she ended up as a Chocolate Snake by mishearing). 5. Timmy wished Vicky into a Fly. 6. Timmy wished Cosmo and Wanda would come out the fridge as polar bears. 7. Timmy wished Vicky would be crushed by Wanda disguised as a giant baby. 8. Timmy wished Vicky would be in Cosmo disguised as a giant whale. 9. Timmy wished Vicky was in space getting chased by Cosmo and Wanda In a ship that was shooting her. 10. Timmy wished Vicky was in the Human Cannonball. 11. Timmy wished Vicky was tied on the rails going to get run over by Cosmo (disguised as a train) and Wanda. 12. Timmy wished for clones of himself. 13. Timmy unwishes the clones of himself. 14. Timmy wishes for a manly costume (Though it was a toilet costume). 15. Timmy wishes for a new toy 16. Timmy wishes to go to the beach (Though he only got a bucket and shovel) 17. Timmy wishes for a milkshake (Though he got a Jack-in-the-Box instead) 18. Timmy wishes for a new robot computer game (Though he got a robot instead) 19.Timmy wishes for a fire extinguisher (Though he only got a water gun) 20. Timmy wishes for the fire in his room to come out (Though Santa Claus put out the fire before Cosmo and Wanda could grant it) 21. Timmy wishes for his room to be dry (Though Cosmo made it a desert) 22. Timmy wishes for Genghis Khan 23. Timmy wishes he was a Super Hero (Though Cosmo and Wand need to know what power's he wants. I will Show a list of the power's)1, The power to talk to animal's 2, Super Strength 3, The power to Fly Super fast 24. Timmy wishes for his Super Suit 25. Timmy wishes up a villain 26. Timmy wishes for Super vision (Though he gets parental super vision) 27. Timmy wishes he was an adult 28. Timmy wishes he was a kid again 29. Timmy wishes for an awsome new video game that you can't wish yourself out of 30. Timmy wishes for his crash nebula suit 31. Timmy wishes for Mark Chang 32. Timmy wishes that Cosmo and Wanda could pose as his parents 33. Timmy wishes he could be popular 34. Timmy wishes up a party 35. Timmy wishes for his Shrinky Suit 36. Timmy wishes for his Time Scooter 37. Timmy wishes he was in Fairy World 38. Timmy wishes he was at Mama Cosma's House 39. Timmy wishes Cosmo and Wanda would stop fighting 40. Timmy wishes he wasn't a toilet anymore 41. Timmy wishes he was at his house 42. Timmy wishes for The Crimson Chin 43. Timmy wishes he was in Chincinnati 44. Timmy wishes he was Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder 45. Timmy wishes he would swap Body's with Doidle 46. Timmy wishes he could read Chompy the Goat's mind 47. Timmy wishes Chompy was free 48. Timmy makes dangerous wishes. 1. Timmy wished it would rain ducks. 2. Timmy wished there would be lots of mice in his classroom. 3. Timmy wished up a Giant Red Monster that would go when he tells the truth about Chompy. 4. Timmy wishes a small fire. 49. Timmy wishes everyone looked exactly the same 50. Timmy wishes everyone looked different agian 51. Timmy wishes everyday was Christmas 52. Timmy unwishes that Christmas would be everyday 53. Timmy wishes the worst possible non lethal thing could happened to Chip Skylark 54. Timmy wishes Cosmo was at The Dimmadome 55. Timmy wishes he (with Chip Skylark) were at the Dimmadome 56. Timmy wishes he was a Toy 57. Timmy wishes he was human agian 58. Timmy wishes his Crimson Chin toy (that he gave to Tootie) was indestructable 59. Timmy wishes for a unicorn, a tank, a Chip Skylark laser show, the bear on a unicycle, Riverdance Performances and the Chinese Olympics Gymnastics Team including Gold Medal Winner Keng Fui 60. Timmy wishes for Super Bike 61. Timmy wishes he was invisible 62. Timmy wishes he was visible 63. Timmy wishes the Anti-Fairies were free 64. Timmy wishes Chester was the best baseball player in the world 65. Timmy wishes he was a girl 66. Timmy wishes Cosmo was a girl and Wanda was a boy 67. Timmy wishes he was a boy agian 68. Timmy wishes Cosmo (as a girl) was a boy and Wanda (as a boy) was a girl 69. Timmy wishes someone could take Vicky a million miles away from here 70. Timmy wishes he (with Cosmo and Wanda) were at Yugopotamia 71. Timmy wishes Cosmo and Wanda into height tech space weapons 72. Timmy wishes Vicky was a 5 year old 73. Timmy wishes his parents were Mighty Mom and Dyno Dad (heroes) 74. Timmy wishes he was Galactimus, Eater of Planets 75. Timmy wishes his parents were normal agian 76. Timmy wishes he could go to Camelot 77. Timmy wishes he was in the Crimson Chin Comic 78. Timmy wishes Remy was far far away with his family 79. Timmy wishes for The Founding Fathers 80. Timmy wishes for The April Fool to play pranks for Timmy 81. Timmy wishes for a Re-Do Watch 82. Timmy wishes for another Re-Do Watch that only works with Timmy 83. Timmy wishes he was inside the internet 84. Timmy wishes everyones Halloween costumes were real and scary 85. Timmy wishes unwishes everyones Halloween costumes were real and scary Season 3Edit 86. Timmy wishes his parents would care less 87. Timmy wishes his mothers garden full of life 88. Timmy wishes for Wanda to take the day off 89. No wishing was involved for the recovery of Chip Skylarks teeth 90. Timmy wishes himself back in time 120 years to when Dimmsdale Flats was populated 91. Timmy wishes up a high tech radio station and a microphone to cover his voice and fake a big strong mans voice to thwart Vicky and get rid of her baby sitting service 92. Timmy wishes for the Yugopotamians to have empty stomachs, forks, knives, and bibs to eat the Gigglepies 93. Timmy wishes for boys and girls to live in separate worlds 94. Cosmo Con had no wishing involved 95. Timmy wishes for a coackroach to become smart enough to know what it was thinking 96. Timmy wishes for a magic job hunting website 97. Timmy wishes for help making a film 98. Bippy wishes for a world ruled by monkeys 99. The wish was done in 2 places at the same time 100. Timmy wishes for his mom's weather predictions to always be right 101. Timmy wishes the Nega-Chin out of his comic book, the wish was split into 4 separate wishes: 1. all of the supervillains out of the book 2. immunity from being wished back into the book 3. Cosmo and Wanda's magic can't touch him or his friends 4. Timmy couldn't wish his room clean 101 continued. Timmy wishes for every chin in existence to help him fight the negachin. the chin crossover with his parents as mighty mom and dyno dad had 8 wishes the most in a single episode. 102. Timmy wishes himself merged with the Striker-Z 103. Timmy wishes to be the most wanted kid in the world 104. clipshow no wishing involved 105. Timmy wishes for a world without sleep 106. Timmy runs away from home with Cosmo and Wanda 107. Timmy wishes for a Magic Time Scooter 108. Timmy wishes for kung-fu powers to fight Francis with 109. Timmy wishes himself back in time to the founding of Dimmsdale 110. Timmy wishes for absolute silence 111. No wishes involved 112. Timmy wishes himself to a comic book store while still taking a bath 113. Timmy wishes himself to be a basketball player 114. Timmy wishes to be a detective 115. Timmy wishes for Gary to be brought to life 116. This one was a vocal wish and all voice wishing has to be made in the voice of the godkid, Timmy wishes to have Chip Skylark's voice, to switch back chip/timmy had to make the wish. 117. no wishing involved 118. Timmy wishes to become a contest judge 119. Timmy wishes for mind reading powers (the satellite dish the wish installed in his head later overloaded cancelling it) 120. Timmy wishes Tom Sawyer out of his book 121. Timmy wishes for a magic copying machine 122. no wishing involved 123. no wishing involved 124. Timmy wishes for Vicky's diary 125. Timmy wishes to be a baby 126. Timmy wishes he was always right 127. Timmy wishes Vicky was always nice 128. Fairy World was taken over by pixies, introduction of pixies, no wishing involved because the fairys were turned into pixies, wish in the end was for the Fairys to rule Fairy World again 129. Timmy wishes for Vicky to have a boyfriend 130. Timmy wishes he was the funniest kid on earth 131. Timmy wishes for everyone to have superpowers 132. Timmy wishes for the Super Pals to be his new friends 133. Timmy wishes he had no emotions 134. Timmy wishes for Cosmo and Wanda to be real neighbors 135. Timmy wishes for himself and Trixie to be the only two lifeforms on earth 136. Timmy wishes for different dads 137. Timmy wishes to wreck Vicky's house 138. Timmy wishes for everyone to freeze 139. Timmy made many bad wishes, Cosmo and Wanda had shock collars everytime their god kid made a bad wish, Timmy wished Cosmo and Wanda were made of rubber 140. No wishing involved 141. Timmy wishes he was the strongest guy on the beach 142. Timmy wishes for magic TV remotes (these were presumably banned by Da Rules later on after they both ran out of power) 143. Timmy wishes Adam West into his computer to protect Chincinatti 144. Norm was the wish granter this episode, Timmy got 3 rule free wishes, he wishes for an omelet, wishes Trixie Tang loved him (it wound up going wrong where she fell in love with every Timmy Turner but ours), wishes his dad had a billion dollars (this wound up being a counterfeit billion dollars) he wound up being sucked into a smoof filled vacuum cleaner for the 3rd wish by Fairy Lawyer decision 145. The pixie wish granting process was used 146. No wish was involved 147. Timmy wishes to do the opposite of whatever his parents told him to do, this proved to be the most powerful wish in the entire franchise because it took a while to take effect. this was reversed by performing the opposite effect of the wish to be evil instead of good. 148. Timmy wishes for the body of a 16 year old with the mind of a ten year old 149. This was one of the many dangerous wishes in the entire history of the fairly odd parents, Timmy wishes for an entire box of you doo dolls, whatever the doll does the person does 150. Timmy wishes for dessert all the time 151. Timmy wishes for Adam West to become a kid again 152. Cosmo and Wanda were loaned out to Vicky's sister Tootie for a day 153. The wish was for Wanda and Blonda to switch lives 154. The wish was to help Mark Chang celebrate FLARG 155. Timmy wishes to scare away Vicky's family 156. Timmy wishes to never be born 157. No wishing involved 158. No wishing involved as Cosmo's shape shifting organ was damaged 159. No wishing involved 160. no wishing involved 161. Timmy brought his godparents past godkids to life 162. no wishing involved 163. no wishing involved 164 no wishing involved 165. Timmy wishes for a hidden magical identity 166. The wish was a contest for wishes free of Da Rules 167. no wishing involved 168. Timmy wishes for his mother to sell houses better 169. no wishing involved 170. Timmy wishes for an older brother Tommy Turner 171. Timmy wishes for his school turned into a puzzle book 172. Timmy wishes for his dad to become a genius 173. Wish was a scholarship to F.U.N academy, Cosmo and Wanda were trapped in a butterfly net and they could not grant their godkids wishes for the episode 174. no wishing involved 175. Timmy wishes for a body swapping joy buzzer 176. Timmy wishes to be in an old cartoon 177. Timmy wishes for a futuristic dimmsdale 178. Clone Timmy loses his fairies 179. This wish Jorgen told a story 180. Timmy wishes for Mrs. Sunshine to become his permanent substitute teacher 181. no wishing involved 182. no wishing involved 183. no wishing involved 184. Poof was born through this wish, we first learn how fairy pregnancy works and it's differences from human pregnancy. Jorgen stopped this one himself 185. no wishing was involved 186. Timmy wishes for an indestructible hairstyle 187. no wishing involved 188. Poof grants his first wish, it goes wrong and Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda end up on a real pirate ship 189. Timmy wishes for Scott Hamilton to be the play by play announcer for the fairy world games 190. Timmy wishes Cosmo was a talking car 191. Timmy gets a 10 wish emergency wand, wastes all the wishes, this proves he's a bigger moron than Cosmo, Cosmo and Wanda had to intervene with this wish 192. Timmy wishes for a halfway transformation station 193. Timmy wishes for a simpler world, this wish references the Land Before Time 194. Timmy wishes for wish granting coupons, this creates wishmas and it was eventually unwished 195. no wishing involved 196. Timmy uses dark powers to do things magic can't as restricted by Da rules 197. This wish engaged a custody battle for Poof between Timmy's parents, Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda 198. Timmy is sent to wish rehab 199. Timmy wishes for a magic car wash 200. Poof grants his second wish 201. no wishing involved 202. Timmy wishes for a girlfriend for the Crimson Chin 203. no wishing involved 204. this wish had 4 wishes in a row 204 a. An army of sock puppets 204. b. Dark Laser is wished back to life 204. c. Timmy wishes he was in bed 204. d. timmy wishes Abe Lincoln was in his original time 205. no wishing involved 206. one wish was in progress off screen 207. no wishing was involved 208. no wishing involved 209. no wishing involved 210. more copies of Timmy's Dad 211. Poof grants his third wish turning Timmy and Vicky into Sleazy and Cheezy. (this wish is a reference to Tom and Jerry) 212. Poof stole his parents wands, no wish granted this would have been his fourth wish 213. no wishing involved 214. Timmy wishes to go to a toga party 215. Poof grants his proper fourth wish, this switches his and timmy's head's around with a fly. 216. Timmy wishes for his second temporary fairy (Jorgen) 217. No important wishes happen in this episode 219. No wishing involved, minor wish for a supervillain the milkman 220. Timmy wishes for his dad to become better at his magic act by wishing for a magic hat 221. Timmy wishes to alter his own family history 222. Timmy wishes to become an increasingly more famous singer, his godparents had to intervene with this wish 223. Timmy wishes to save Vicky's life 224. no important wishes happen in this episode 225. no wishing involved 226. no wishing involved 227. no wishing involved 228. Timmy wishes for a pencil that lasts forever (this bought the introduction of the no wishing away what can last forver rule) 229. Poof enhances Timmy's brain by giving him super powers, this proves Poof has norm level wishing powers. this is his 5th wish 230. the wish was a disguise to spy on Foop 231. Poof grants his 6th wish turning timmy into a guniea pig 232. Timmy and mom swap bodies for a day 233. no wishing involved 234. Timmy wishes for his parents to be the best surfers, the wish creates wish limbo where both people involved in the wish will fight to be better at something 235. Timmy has his godfamily pose as ghosts so his parents can hunt them 237. no wishing involved 238. The wish was for Jorgen von Strangle's grandmothers recipe 239. Timmy wishes for his mother to be the best cook in the world, the wish was later cancelled because of Da Rules when she entered a cooking competition 240. no important wishes happen in this episode 241. No wishing allowed: the costume party is a competition 242. This wish proved to be the most catastrophic of them all, this explains the book is a universal detonator if excessive rule free wishes are granted. Da Rules nearly destroyed the whole universe because every rule free wish destabilizes it and if too many happen at once the book destroys the whole universe, it sends out magic beams when it starts destroying itself, it had to be repieced by Jorgen and Cosmo. the wish was rule breaking wishes 243. Timmy wishes for 12 hours of darkness 244. Nothing of importance, Dad doesn't want help 245. Timmy wishes for Super Seeds, this is the very last time a super wish is used 246. The wish was various monsters 247. no wishing involved 248. no wishing involved 249. no wishing involved 250. Timmy did has last batch of wishes to reach 1,000,000 wishes. all were undone, Timmy lost his fairies early, The wish was for everyone on earth to stop aging which Timmy made 50 years ago which led Father Time to fast forward time 50 years. Secret wishes were banned in 1981 not 1986 which the movie incorrectly states. Father Time restores his 1,000,000 wishes at the end of the movie 251. The planet of the Dad's wish backfires 252. A Fairy-clipse happens preventing Cosmo and Wanda and Poof from using their magic 253. Timmy's parents meet Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof. This is another close call where Timmy narrowly loses his fairies to Jorgen, Jorgen later erases Mr. and Mrs. Turner's memories 254. Not canonical to the TV series 255. house full of cats 256. To make Dinkleberg become a Squirrely Scout Leader to replace Timmy's dad 257. For everyone to be dumber than Timmy 258. To have the world's coolest smartphone 259. For the animals to be smart enough to clean the park themselves. 260. For his mother to make a viral video that everyone on the internet will love Relationships Brick (Best Friend) Boomer (Best Friend) Butch (Best Friend) Blossom (Close Friend) Bubbles (Close Friend) Buttercup (Close Friend) Danny Fenton (Best Friend) Ben Tennyson (Best Friend) Zak Saturday (Best Friend) Rex Salazar (Best Friend) Jimmy Neutron (Best Friend) Cosmo (Fairy) Wanda (Fairy) Poof (Fairy) Gallery Timmy/Gallery Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Male Category:Male Character Category:Characters Category:Crossover Category:Superhumans Category:Superhuman Category:Human Category:Humans Category:Superheroes Category:Supernatural Category:Supernaturals